In wireless communications, a user equipment (UE), also referred to as a terminal, is used as a device to play audio, video, or other format of signals. The UE may comprise at least one speaker or adapter for a speaker, a screen for displaying information or video to a user, and at least one mechanism for user interaction to the UE (for example, through a button or buttons on the UE, with a touch interface on the display, or controlled through a wireless connection).
The UE may also play audio, video, or a combination of video and audio through another devices display and/or speakers through a connection between them, such as a wired connection such as a universal serial bus (USB), or a wireless connection such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi.
In some example, the terminal transmitting the audio, the video, or other format of signals may be referred to a sending terminal, and the other apparatus receiving the audio, the video, or other format of signals may be referred to as a receiving terminal. When the sending terminal playing the audio, the video, or the other format of signals through the connection, the sending terminal transmits the audio to the receiving terminal, such as the receiving terminal which is connected with the sending terminal via a Bluetooth connection, or any other kind of receiving terminal connecting to the sending terminal via different connection.
One issue with existing technologies is that the mechanism to redirect audio and video from the sending terminal to the receiving terminal is not well defined and continues to be a persistent challenge to those skilled in the art.